


The Fifth Generation

by orphan_account



Category: Dead Man's Party - Six Flags
Genre: Accidental Death, Advice, Amusement Parks, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Betrayal, Blood, Crying, Dark Magic, Depression, Elemental Magic, F/M, Family Issues, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Magic-Users, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Overdosing, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Post-War, Protective Derek, Secret Children, Self-Acceptance, Self-Hatred, backstories, forced murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Derek’s greedy father, Rhaouliah, wins the throne and takes his rightful place in the park, things go downhill. Very fast. Derek will have to decide whether to confront his father about the barbaric history behind the undead population or suffer the torturous new life to come.





	The Fifth Generation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DisgloGhoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgloGhoul/gifts).



> Remake!

Maybe the only reason people don’t believe in ghosts is that they are afraid. They’re ashamed of that fear. However, there are some people out there who do believe. Exemplary is the word. But this is no story regarding judgment. No, this is a tale of nether-born individuals more known as ‘Ghouls.’ Heroes to the Afterlife and praised by mortality, these macabre figures have been the answer to every invocation during laborious struggles above. 

A deity's faithful soldiers. 

It started in the old ages — undoubtedly before the 18th century. Perdition reigned over nirvana. They called themselves the phantom specters, whom soon declared war against every superior God and Goddess. Their aim was to seize and withdraw power from the Ghoul King’s remaining kingdoms with cruel and grisly punishments. 

Whatever the phantom specters could not steal, they destroyed; and whoever they were unable to tyrannize, they executed. 

It happened all so fast under the phantom's orders, and it would have ended so fast too if it wasn’t for a deviating band of crusaders. The Celestials. A suicide league who held the very oath to restore any paradise and overthrow demonic presences. The Celestials rose above the haze and through the mystical pathways that led into the ghoul’s conflictions. 

They followed their leader, Slither Bond, to undergo the phantom specters and their own leader, Featherwisp, in a glorious battle above the Southern bridges. A final battle to conclude animosity against ghoul and ghost. 

The Battle of the Dark Bridge. 

Plains darkened as bone and claw and battle armor crushed together. It was war. Although both sides fought viciously, the phantom specters seemed to gain the advantage. That solely persisted as the Celestials were slaughtered one by one. 

The battle grew desperate and the enduring Celestials’ shifted to a bruised Slither Bond, who was still on hand to hand combat with Featherwisp. They thrashed against each other in full force and more than often, their ironclad nails interlocked. 

Featherwisp bore the chance and slid a plated hand free, immediately slashing at Slither Bond’s forehead. Each honed claw sloppily shreds through his entire face and wrenched the left eye out of its bloodied socket. This prompted the Celestials’ commander to stagger in agony and considers retreating until he became aware of Featherwisp’s next assault. 

Slither Bond utilized the last bits of magic lingering inside his jade fleck and altered within a Potential form. A magnificent vaporized Quetzalcoatl. Featherwisp blasted his vivid, influential sorcery at the wingless beast and the reptilian blared back, bursting several saturated energy out from his boiled throat. 

Magic collided and the enormous region erupted. Slither Bond’s ultimate blow sent Featherwisp spiraling to his death, including the whole phantom specter pack. 

It was over.

The Celestials successfully won the battle of the Dark Bridge. Peace was returned to the Afterlife and Slither Bond’s soldiers marched home, proud. Some say Bond now wears a metal mask to secrete his missing eye and continues to gait the planet.

Others whisper that Featherwisp could have escaped death’s grasp. The probably mangled body was never scrapped, nor found. Yet, various scalded bodies belonging to the phantom specters wounded up discovered by assorted worldly beasts. The mere residue of war.


End file.
